gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser
00 Gundam can combine with GNR-010 0 Raiser to become 00 Raiser. The binders detach and combine onto 00's GN Drive shoulder mounts, and it's main body combines with the back of 00 Gundam, giving it a mechanical angel-like form. Its primary function is to stabilize the operation of the Twin Drive System and Trans-Am System, allowing the 00 to effectively harness its massive particle production (which is too much for the 00's frame alone) and utilize its full potential. With the constant need for 00 Gundam's full capabilities, 00 Raiser became the mainstay form in combat. In its 00 Raiser form, 00 Gundam can generate 300%+ GN particle efficiency during Trans-Am. Combat Characteristics Because 00 is a experimental MS, the unit also suffers from power stability issues and requires constant maintenance. 00's Twin Drive System was imperfect and requires 0 Raiser (00 Raiser) to safely execute Trans-Am and provide protection to the GN Drives. 00 Raiser became the mainstay form of 00 Gundam to effectively combat A-Laws and Innovators enemy mobile units. As 00 Raiser, the unit has greater GN particle generation and the use of the Raiser System. The Raiser System allows 00 Raiser to execute powerful attacks such as a mega beam saber called Raiser Sword, hyper vector close range combat, and to utilize Trans-Am with greater power and duration. 00 Raiser originally needed both its GN Swords to produce Raiser Sword, but was later upgraded with GN Sword III. The new sword was able to utilize the power of the Raiser System to generate a refined Raiser Sword. The power of 00 Raiser is further enhanced with the neural interface of an Innovator pilot. The Innovator pilot can execute Trans-Am Burst, which results in a massive burst of GN particles within a large area of space. Overall, 00 Raiser is a Gundam that exceeds the performance of all other mobile suits. Also, according to the SD 00 Raiser model kit, the 00 Raiser could transform into 2 alternate modes. The first was Bird Mode, which was most likely an homage to the Wing Gundam and its Bird Mode. The middle section of the 0-Raiser faced in the opposite direction on the 00's back, the wings attached to the 00 Gundan's back in the opposite direction of the 0-Raiser, and the GN Shield II were back on the 00's GN Drives. The second form was Fighter mode, where the wings of the 0-Raiser attached to the underarms of the 00, Allowing it to use the wings for firing beams and possibly melee Combat. Neither of these modes were used in the series. Armaments GN Beam Machinegun Beam cannon using GN Particles. It's firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. The same weapon is used in Kyrios and Arios. GN Micro Missile Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 00 Raiser's missiles are smaller compared to those used by the other Gundams, so more can be stored in 00 Raiser. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking. GN Sword III The latest addition to 00's arsenal, the GN Sword III is an improved retro design of Gundam Astraea's Proto GN Sword and Gundam Exia's GN Sword. The functionality between alternating modes has been improved as it only takes a fraction of a second to switch function modes. The blade is made of the same materials that are used to make GN Condensers, developed through the data of the 00 Seven Sword armaments. The weapon overall was designed to utilize the combat potential of Trans-Am Raiser. Beam Saber Mode Like GN Sword II, the gun aspects of the weapon unleashes a cutting beam that envelopes the sword and turn the GN Blade into a massive GN Beam Saber. Combined with the power of Trans-Am Raiser, the sword then becomes the new Raiser Sword, a powerful and massive beam saber that can cut more than 3 battle cruisers in half. Rifle Mode A triple-barrel beam gun, the weapon is able to rapid fire pulse shots. The power of Trans-Am Riser allows the rifle to fire powerful beams at great distances and capable of incinerating space cruisers with a single shot. Sword Mode Similar to Exia's GN Sword, GN Sword III is a GN particle infused vibro-blade that can penetrate GN Fields and take advantage of the power of Trans-Am Raiser. The new blade was designed to effectively battle against beam saber weapons and its overall length and size has been increased for higher combat efficiency. System Features Raiser System The Raiser System is the peripheral power of the 0 Raiser when docked with 00 Gundam. While the 0 Raiser is interfaced, the Twin Drive's synchronous particle generation reaches a constant rate of 100% (approx. 87% without the Raiser System), enhancing 00's performance while also maintaining consistent particle generation when the Trans-Am System is activated, allowing it to be used without destablizing the Twin Drive System and causing the unit to shut down. With the Raiser Systems's GN Particle stabilizer/regulator equipment, the Twin Drive's GN Particle output becomes approximately 300% during Trans-Am, though thresholds as high as 700% have been reached. Overall, the Raiser System is a massive GN Particle charge that allows 00 Raiser to safely execute Trans-Am and perform various energy consuming functions, most notably the Trans-Am Raiser and Trans-Am Burst. The increased particle production in combination with the Twin Drive System also have the benefit of extending the operating time of 00 Raiser's Trans-Am to far beyond that of a single GN Drive. Trans-Am Raiser Trans-Am Raiser is the execution of Trans-Am System in conjunction with 00's Twin Drive System in its 00 Raiser form. With 0 Raiser's GN particle stabilizer/regulator equipment, Trans-Am can be safely executed and the GN particle output is enhanced approximately 300%; GN particle generation is known to reach higher thresholds, 7x and beyond. When activated, 00 Raiser seemingly (duration relative to plot, undefined/unproven specs) can utilize Trans-Am longer than the duration of a single GN Drive and can combine the forward GN binders from 0 Raiser and GN Swords to create Raiser Sword (massive beam saber) that can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like battle cruisers and satellite weapons. An additional feature of 00-Raiser in Trans-Am Raiser is quantization. Quantization was coined by Ribbons Almark, a feature which allows 00 Raiser to flank its enemy targets through instant shift in location. Its properties were never clearly defined and it's often theorized as a form of short range spatial teleportation. In dire situations when an enemy target is about to fatally hit 00 Raiser, the Gundam is capable of instantly jumping away and flanking it's enemy's position (usually several meters from behind or side). Quantization itself leaves a particle shadow of 00 Raiser, fooling the enemy with the image of a false victorious blow. The maneuver often leaves the opponent confused and distracted long enough for 00 Raiser to do serious damage and/or defeat its enemy targets. When Trans-Am is activated with the 0-Raiser equiped, GN particles would burst concentrated particles within a limited circumference of 00 Raiser. At times, a 00 (signifying 00 and infinity) can be seen when the system is activated. Through the power of the Twin Drive and Trans-Am, supernatural-like abilities are given to both 00 Raiser and its pilots. The surrounding battlefield encircling 00 Raiser would give the pilot(s) and its enemy targets the ability to read the thoughts and intentions of others in a limited area. This gives the pilot(s) the ability to temporarily detect and communicate with people around each other telepathically. Multiple exposures to such high grade particles can lead to innovation. Trans-Am Burst Created by Aeolia Schenberg himself and hidden within the Twin Drive System, Trans-Am Burst is a special ability of the 00 Raiser that utilizes the Twin Drive System in conjunction with a stabilized Trans-Am and the presence of a true Innovator pilot. During Trans-Am Burst total particle generation is super-accelerated to unimaginable levels and the surrounding area is flooded with concentrated GN Particles of a rainbow-like hue. The extreme amounts of high-grade GN Particles expands human consciousness (Setsuna's will) to the extent of disrupting the quantum brainwaves of Innovades and repelling nearby mobile suits. Those within the particle cloud will temporary develop telepathic communication for an extended period of time, which is relative to the GN Particle density around them. As a health benefit people afflicted with GN poisoning will be relieved of their symptoms and/or healed upon exposure to Trans-Am Burst's GN Particles. The full capabilities of this system have yet to be determined. History Note: 00 Raiser's history and exploits is closely tied to Setsuna F. Seiei's profile, please read his profile if you're curious. Gallery File:Cel 00 Raiser + 7 Swords.jpg File:00 Raiser Seven Sword.jpg File:00 Raiser + GN Sword III.jpg File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM V.jpg File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM III.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser + 7 Sword II.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser + 7 Sword.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser.jpg References External Links *Double O Gundam on Wikipedia *Double O Gundam on MAHQ